


Silent Knight

by Zelink_Andro



Series: BOTW Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Slow Burn, but she becomes friendlier i promise, like it takes the entire novel for a kiss slow burn, link has doubts, really slow burn, totally a tsundere, you might want to kill zelda in the first half, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelink_Andro/pseuds/Zelink_Andro
Summary: Cross-posted on Wattpad as AgentCr0ssing.Link is a 16-year-old knight from the middle of nowhere, Hateno Village at the base of Mount Lanayru. Until he gets asked to be Champion. Then the appointed knight of the most stubborn princess in the history of Hyrule. But soon enough, they warm up to each other... until it all comes crashing down.Basically a story about before BOTW."Text-Text"means a jump in time."Text~Text~"Between the two "~"s, the text is a memory or flashback.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: BOTW Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue- Champion of Pot Lids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that jumps around the most important parts before we get into the first memory.

After defeating all of the enemies in the vicinity, Link looks at the sword he wields. When he was 12, he left in the middle of the night and travelled across Hyrule to get it, so he could protect his father and sister. But yet, when they were getting attacked a few weeks ago, Link couldn't protect them. He believes that just like his mother, it's his fault they died.

He wonder why the Master Sword chose him. He doesn’t believe himself to be strong, he let his family die, and he doesn’t think he’s the best candidate to defeat Calamity Ganon. He looks at his colleagues- one of them can kill a Moblin in one shot. 

All of the legends say the Hero left behind everything to go on some grand adventure with the Triforce of Courage aiding them in strength. But even despite having this magic sword, he doesn’t see anything awaiting him. He wonders if he’s a worthy successor of the heroes of legend. Are the other incarnations looking down at him in shame?

"Link, the king would like to speak to you," someone says.

It startles him a bit. He didn't even notice someone walking up to him... but he simply nods and follows them. He wonders what King Rhoam would want from him- if he did something wrong. 

The king is standing outside the castle. When Link gets to the front steps, he kneels. He believes being respectful is a priority when dealing with the royal family. Not that he’s met anyone but the king.

"Due to the imminent threat of Calamity Ganon's resurrection, Champions from all across Hyrule must be chosen. These individuals of great skill will commit to fighting Calamity Ganon. I ask you to become the Hylian Champion. Your duty shall be to face Ganon directly with the sword that seals the darkness. Do you accept?" the king asks.

"Yes, sir," Link says.

-

Like some of the others, Link’s home is a bit too far to go to when you don't have at least 3 days off to allow for travel. And that's rare these days, due to the monsters that have ever been increasing around here. So, the soilders divide themselves into groups of 10 that sleep all around Hyrule Field. Over the night, they have 5 shifts of 2 people that guard as the rest of the soldiers in the camp sleep. They’re each on shift for an hour and 21 minutes at a time, to ensure all of their waking time throughout the night is equal.

On nights like these where the monsters finally sleep, Link finds himself looking at the sky. The three stars that shine the brightest- Tensoe, Kanous, and Yiritinsu... he thinks of them as his family watching over him. He wonders if they are mad at me for not being able to protect them. Or maybe they’re proud of him for making it so far when I'm not even an adult? Or… are they scared that he’ll die?

And his biggest regret... Ari. He sees her as Tensoe, the brightest of the three. A few days after we'd returned from the Lost Woods, he let Ari touch the Master Sword.

~

_"Ow! Your sword shocked me! But lighter than I thought," Ari yelled._

__

__

__

_"I told you that it's very picky about who touches it. You're the one that wanted to touch it in the first place," I tell her, smiling._

____

__

____

_"But that's really all that it does when I touch the sword made by Hylia?? It feels like a giant static shock. With all the danger warnings you gave me, I thought it'd at least electrocute me."_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_"The sword isn't meant to kill those loyal to Hyrule. Unless... you try to pull it when you're not the 'chosen one', whatever that means. I'm kinda waiting for it to be like, 'I was sleeping when you pulled me, you're not the right person... so can you put me back, please?'" I say._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_She smiles._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_"Of course you're the chosen hero, Link! You blame yourself, doubt yourself... but in reality, you're the strongest person I know. I think Hylia is a genius for picking you. You'll do great!"_

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_"But if I hadn't listened... I could've saved her. If, when she told me to run, I had tried... She wouldn't have-" I start._

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_"Don't even start with that nonsense. Nobody blames you," she tells me._

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_She rolls her eyes and grabs the sword. It's a bit big for her, so she drags it behind her. I follow her out of the house, amused._

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_She struggles to lift it up and points it at the sky._

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_"That's Tensoe, right? It's my favorite star to look at. It's super bright and you can always see it, even when there's some clouds there. There's a faint glow. That's how I know where it is."_

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_She turns to me._

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_"When I grow up, I want to study the stars just like the Sheikah!"_

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

~

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He looks down at the Master Sword and points it up to Tensoe.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The alarm sounds, signifying his shift is over. He heads back into his tent.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

-

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Another haunting night of watching his family die... done. Time to get out his mental checklist... let's see, doubt himself even more about being the chosen hero, blame himself a little bit more about his family's deaths, spend an hour considering just going to Korok Forest and putting the Master Sword back... same old day, as usual.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Maybe Ari was right. He can't put everything on himself, it weighs him down. But then... who else does he blame? He was the only one around that could've stopped the monsters. He had two chances and Link believes he failed both times.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He has to get going… there’s no time to think about that kind of thing. Today he’s supposed to watch the guardians to help him know how to fight with them. To be honest, he doesn’t really care how they fight, as long as they do their job. But- telling that to the king is not an option, so he’s stuck with it. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

-

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He’s been here for an hour and a half. However, he can't even show signs of boredom, because nobody cared to tell him the Princess of Hyrule was going to be there for research. They can't completely control the guardians yet anyway, so why would she want to research them if they're not in-

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Beep. Beep. Beep.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

It's targeting the princess.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He rushes towards a pot lid, unsure if he will survive his stupid idea.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He rushes forward and readies it, aiming to reflect the laser. Or, he thinks, more likely, die in the stupidest way possible.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Beep!

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He holds his breath and swings his shield to the side. He closes his eyes, waiting for death to come...

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

But when he opens his eyes, the guardian is a clump of machinery. Awestruck, he looks at the pot lid.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"It malfunctioned... it seems we have a lot more work to do. Perhaps, one day, we will have full control of them," the princess notes.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Link’s expression clearly radiates a sarcastic, “You’re welcome.”

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	2. Chapter 1- A Picture to Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is appointed the Hylian Champion and Purah takes a picture that will one day make its way back to him.

The Champion's ceremony is in 30 minutes. Link begins to panic. What if he's late? What if he messes up? What if he trips and falls? That would be just the kind of luck he has. What a first impression. The 'hero of legend' who falls on his face in front of the royal family and the 4 other champions. That would be awful.

Link barely even knows everyone's names. I know Mipha's the Zora champion, but he has no idea who the others are. Then there's the princess. It was just yesterday when he accepted to be the princess' appointed knight. Not that he really thought he could say no.

His job? Protect the princess to death. He hopes it won't come to that, as he'd rather not die at 17. Apparently, there's going to be a ceremony for that, too. He doesn't like ceremonies very much, but he can't find the words to tell anybody. 

He obviously hasn't met the princess before. He'll be seeing her for the first time today. Not that he intends to talk to her. Or anybody. He's sure they're nice people, but...

-

Link is the last one there. There's a space in the middle, which he guesses is where he's supposed to stand. They're all wearing bright blue clothing that was given to them when we agreed to be Champions. On his left is the Gerudo champion and the Rito champion. On his right is Mipha and the Goron champion Daruk. In front of him is the princess, and on the floor above is King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the king of Hyrule.

Everything is decorated to perfection. It's all so fancy. Link decides hate living here- it would probably be expected that his room be as tidy as the rest of this place. Nope.

There are soldiers all around from all of the races of Hyrule. Link feels... a bit nervous.

"We shall begin," the king says, clearing his throat.

'Farore,' Link prays, 'please give me the courage to not mess this first impression up.'

"Welcome, warriors! I'd like to thank you for joining me here today and for your bravery in accepting this... fateful task."

'You're welcome?', Link thinks.

"I officially appoint you Hyrule's Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb."

'Yay. Are we done?'

"That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations."

'Interesting. Are we done now?'

"Those garments you wear now were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda."

'That explains why it's so comfortable. These are the best clothes he's ever worn, probably because he can't afford anything else. But in all honesty, Link is surprised the princess is so skilled at sewing.

"Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill."

; The sacred sealing of Ganon, yada yada yada,' Link thinks.

"Lead our champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon."

Oh. Still as boring, but not what Link thought the king was going to say- Wait, he's being lead by the princess?

He can hear the faint sound of fireworks. That means they're done, right?

"You are all dismissed."

-

Now, they're all outside the castle, expected to talk to each other and bond. Link feels out of place. He doesn't have some magical ability, not even one that isn't unlocked. He's not special, and he's the only normal one here. 

Link stays near Daruk. He's met him once or twice. He even said a few sentences to him. He's still proud of himself that he was able to speak to somebody for the first time in almost a month now. They have a bit in common, and besides, Mipha seems to freak out whenever Link is within 5 feet of her. So Daruk it is, as he's the only other person Link knows here.

"I tell ya, those formal shindigs really take it out of me," Daruk says.

Link couldn't agree more. He really, really hates ceremonies, especially when he's the one in it. He doesn't like being the center of attention, and he doesn't feel he deserves it, either.

Everyone else seems to be crowded around Princess Zelda, looking at something. Link turns his head, nervous. He might look the wrong way at someone and they'll hate him forever.

"This is the Sheikah Slate, eh?" the Rito champion says.

The Rito champion takes it from her hand and looks at it.

"It is. Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we've yet to decipher all of its secrets," the princess says.

And Link will probably be dragged along for the research. Yay.

The Rito champion gives the Sheikah Slate to Mipha, and the Gerudo champion faces Mipha, partially to look at her, partially to look at the Slate. At least, that's what Link guesses.

"The princess showed me something strange recently. Somehow, it can create true-to-life images," the Gerudo champion says.

"Oh, wow," Mipha says, "I would love to see it."

Yep, they can take a picture of a bird or something.

"Um, Princess... May I ask a special favor of you?" Mipha asks.

Suddenly, everyone turns to look at Link. Please look somewhere else. Please look somewhere else. Please look somewhere else...

-

To be honest, taking a group picture is not what Link meant when he thought, 'Look somewhere else,' but okay. No getting out of it now.

"All right! This spot should work nicely," Purah says, holding up the Sheikah Slate.

On Link's right is the Princess, the Gerudo champion, and Rito Champion. On my left is Mipha, and behind us is the Goron champion Daruk. Link wonders how they're going to fit everyone into such a tiny frame.

"Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate, everyone!"

Not that his eyes had anywhere else to go.

"Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain!" Purah says.

Everyone looks up a bit. Daruk's pretty tall... and everyone else except Mipha is taller than Link. Is he just short, or is everyone here freakishly tall? Although the princess isn't taller than Link by much.

Daruk crouches down.

"What's with the glum face, Princess? Gimme a big smile!" 

Don't make Link smile, don't make him smile, don't make him smile... please...

"Revali, move your tail closer to the group."

So is everyone in frame, now?

"Ugh, fine," he says.

He looks to his side, and Mipha seems stiff. 

"Mipha, you look so tense. Deep breaths, OK?"

'Revali' looks at Mipha and smiles, and Mipha smiles back.

"Right!" Mipha says.

"Stay just like that! Here we go..."

Just take the picture!

"Smiiiile..."

Link supposes the tiniest smile in the world wouldn't hurt, right?

"Click, snap!"

And right before the picture is taken, the Goron champion Daruk locks his arms around all of us for, probably, the silliest picture Link's ever been in.

They all look at the Slate, and at least none of them are blinking. The Gerudo champion is the only one that still looks like it's a normal picture.

"It's perfect!" Mipha says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried writing this memory... it's so sad because everyone died >.<


	3. Chapter 2- The River's Road

Things have changed since the ceremony.

Link is used to everyone looking at him as if he's on some sort of pedestal. He's been dealing with that for 4 years. But now, it's like people think he's perfect. Link finds himself terrified to look the wrong way at people. Only young kids treat him normally. 

He has around a week before he becomes the Princess's appointed knight. The other Champions were offered lodging around the castle since the trip home is too long to be practical, so Mipha asked him to meet her at the castle gates today. She said something like,

"I worry for you, now that we have so many more expectations. Perhaps being around a friend may help."

He looks forward and sees Mipha in the distance, playing with her thumbs. She looks up and waves. Link waves back.

"Link! It's been a bit. It's always good to see you!" she says nervously.

He nods.

"I was thinking we could walk to Mabe Village. Normally we'd have to go through Castle Town..." she turns to him and smiles, "but... I know a way around it if you don't mind a few water droplets."

Link wonders if she's suggesting diving 10 feet into the castle moat and swimming up Hylia River. He can't swim that far.

Like she can read his mind, she says, "I mean, it would be just like having Sidon on my back."

He panics for a moment.

"We- we can just walk through Castle Town if you don't feel comfortable," she says quickly.

"No, it's fine," he says quietly.

It's like her whole face lights up. Link almost smiles.

The next thing he knows, they're about to dive headfirst into Hyrule Castle Moat. 

"Ready?" she asks.

He nods.

She jumps up in the air and off of the bridge. Link has a fear of water after almost drowning in the East Reservoir Lake when he was 5. He flinches.

They land in the water, and he can't believe how little of the water is actually touching him. Mipha must do this often.

The wind flies past him and the landscape becomes a blur. For the first time in five years, he forgets about every expectation and focuses on the world around him.

Before I know it, they're on the bank of Hylia River near Applean Forest. He carefully gets off of Mipha's back and they both stand up.

"You did this once when you were younger," Mipha says, "It was your last day in the Domain, and you wanted to look at Zora's Domain from above before you went back to Hateno Village with your mother and sister. We swam up the waterfalls by Mikau Lake and sat by the water, trying to guess which buildings were which. It was a lot of fun."

He smiles.

As they walk by Mabe Prairie, she begins to speak again.

"There are some things that I cannot heal. However, I can do my best to help in any way I can. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here."

He nods and she sighs. 

"My family... around a month ago, they..." he begins.

Mipha stops.

"Link..."

"The day I visited you was the day after..." he trails off, "I was scared. I didn't want you to face the Lynel because you're the closest to family that I have."

"I promise I'll be more careful," Mipha says.

They walk the rest of the way to Mabe in silence. Mabe Village isn't like Castle Town. There isn't much to do. But I have a feeling that Mipha wanted to come here for a reason.

We sit by the pond and she turns towards me.

"So I was able to create a new combat move a few days ago! I was thinking you could give me some advice on how to make it better," Mipha says sheepishly.

He nods and smiles.

She seems to get a boost of confidence. She nods and runs into the water, her trident at her side.

She swims forward and twirls in the water, and then whips her trident out and jumps out of the water. She does a spin-attack midair before landing.

"What do you think?" she calls out.

"It's very graceful. However, I think the beginning leaves you a bit vulnerable because while you're twirling you can't see what's ahead of you," he says.

She does it again, but this time, she dives deep underwater before bursting up from the water's surface and doing the spin-attack. Link gives her a thumbs-up.

"I'm not great with tridents, so it would be useful to consult someone who is. But from my perspective, I'd be terrified if I were the enemy. The skills you have make you dangerous in the water, on land, and in the air," he tells her.

Her face lights up as she swims back to land.

"Have you been working on any new moves, Link?"

"Yes. I've been practicing using the Master Sword to disarm people. I'd rather not kill people, especially in front of the Princess of Hyrule," he says.

"Would you like to practice with me?" Mipha asks.

"I might break your trid-"

She stops him mid-sentence, "And if you do, I can just bring it back to Zora's Domain and they'll fix it."

She looks down.

"Sorry. I know it's rude to interrupt," she says.

Soon enough, they're both standing a few feet away from each other. Mipha has her trident, and Link has the Master Sword. He nods and she jabs towards where he just was, but the trident wouldn't have reached long enough to actually hit him. He jumps to the side and focuses. Careful not to hit Mipha's hand, he swings against the side of it with such force that Mipha yelps in surprise and the Lightscale Trident clatters to the ground.

"You have no right to be that good!" Mipha says jokingly.

They laugh together for a moment before Mipha picks up her trident and looks at the sun.

"We have to head back soon, or they'll lower the drawbridge before we can get back to the castle," she says.

Link nods as they begin the journey back to Hyrule Castle Town, and he realizes something. 

That was the most fun he's had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to build the relationship between Link and Mipha for a plot point I'm planning later. So I hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit short, but I was running out of time and I needed to get this up... so here we are. Also, I know Link talks a lot in this chapter, but that's because there are some things you can't express with a nod or smile. It also makes sense he'd talk mostly to Mipha at this point, as Mipha is the only one Link knows well. Anyway, see you next Sunday!


End file.
